A Forbidden Love
by Aerisuke
Summary: Garnet is forced to marry Itachi, Sasuke's brother. 2 men: 1 woman: Who will Garnet choose in the end? Itachi? or... Sasuke? The choice is up to Garnet. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

A Forbidden Love Chapter 1: Meet Garnet

Hello. My name is Garnet Til Alexandros XVI. But... you can call me Princess Garnet or Garnet. I don't care which. Anyway, I am here to tell you the story of my life with both Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha... the two Uchiha Brothers. I am in love with one but forced to marry the other. I am in love with Sasuke,  
Itachi's younger brother, and forced to marry Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Ever since I've first started The Ninja Academy, I was paired up with Sasuke, and Sai. My two best friends, Eiko and Zidane were paired up with Naruto and Sakura. Of course, Sakura was jealous that I was paired up with Sasuke and not her. Ino was jealous too. So, I became rivals with Sakura. Anyway, moving on. I first started The Ninja Academy when I was only 6 years old. Sasuke was 7 years old. Which is kinda strange because he is 1 year older than me. So, the reason why I am forced to marry Itachi is because he wants me to join The Akatsuki to kill Naruto.  
But... I wouldn't let them do that because Naruto was another one of my best friends. Sasuke was also his best friend. So, if I refused to marry Itachi, then he would end up killing Sasuke and would capture Naruto alive and then kill him. Naruto, I mean. Kakashi is Naruto's Sakura's Eiko's and Zidane's sensei while Yamato is my, Sai's and Sasuke's sensei. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Forbidden Love Chapter 2: An Arranged Marriage

After training, Sasuke would walk me back to my castle which was not too far away. He then would kiss me on the cheek. But, I wished he would kiss me on the lips... not the cheek. I'm talking about the left cheek.

When Garnet had arrived back at the castle, she went to her mother's throne room and saw... Itachi Uchiha... Sasuke's older brother. The other Uchiha brother.  
"Ah. Darling. How was school?" asked Brahne. "Oh, okay I guess." said Garnet. "Uh... Garnet, Itachi has something to say to you." said Brahne. "Uh... okay." said Garnet unsure of what was going on. "Garnet... Here it goes... I want to marry you. The reason: I want you to join the Akatsuki so we can assassinate that Nine-Tailed-Fox boy." said Itachi. "Gasp! You mean Naruto?" gasped Garnet. "Yes." said Itachi. "No! I won't let you hurt him! He's my best friend and he's also Sasuke's best friend even though they're not on the same squad. But... does that mean... I won't be on Squad 7 anymore?" asked Garnet. "Yes. Ino will be your replacement."  
said Itachi. "No! I will not go with you! And I will not marry you!" said Garnet. "Hmmph. Very well. Tonight, I will kill Sasuke." said Itachi. "No! No! You can't!" said Garnet, crying. "Come now, child. It's not the end of the world. Your mother is here to help you. I just want to do what's best for you, Garnet."  
said Brahne. "No! You will not kill Sasuke! I won't let you!" said Garnet as she ran to her room. "Sigh. She doesn't get it at all... does she?" asked Itachi.  
"No. She doesn't Itachi." said Brahne. "Don't worry. I will protect her and keep her safe." said Itachi bowing. "Thank you Itachi." said Brahne.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke was in his room and was looking at the picture of his squad. Then, there was a picture of his mom and dad, him when he was 7, and Itachi when he was 12.  
His mother and father were now gone all because stupid Itachi had killed them. A tear then fell from Sasuke's left eye because he missed his parents so much.  
He also missed Garnet very much because he was so madly in love with her. But... he didn't know that she was a princess. He just called her, Garnet. No one in the Academy (except Eiko and Zidane) knew that Garnet was a princess. So, Sasuke made up his mind to go and see Garnet and to make her live with him that way, so Garnet will no longer have to suffer in the hands of Itachi, his own brother. So, Sasuke packed his things and told Eiko and Zidane to go with him to kidnap Garnet.

Later...

As Garnet got her hood, and coat, Garnet was about to jump off a cliff but Sasuke (who was just in time while Eiko and Zidane waited outside) saw Garnet. "Don't do it." said Sasuke. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asked Garnet. "I came here to rescue you." Garnet then just giggled and fell off the cliff. "No!" cried Sasuke. Garnet then laughed as she held onto a rope and Sasuke climbed on the same one. Afterwards, Eiko, Garnet, Zidane, and Sasuke decided to head to Ordon Village, Hyrule, to get 5 more guardians along the way: Colin, Ilia, Link, Midna (in imp form), and Zelda. Garnet then decided to call herself, "Dagger" so she won't be seen. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Forbidden Love Chapter 3: Garnet's new name... Dagger!

(NOTE: FROM THIS POINT ON, GARNET WILL NOW BE CALLED, "DAGGER" LIKE IN THE ORIGINAL GAME OF FINAL FANTASY IX.)

As Garnet, Sasuke, Eiko, and Zidane reached Faron Woods and were about to enter Ordon Village, Garnet stopped Eiko, Sasuke, and Zidane. "Everyone... wait." said Garnet. "What is it, Garnet? What's wrong?" asked Eiko. "I... have an important announcement." said Garnet. "What is it Garnet? Just say it already!" said Zidane.  
"I've... decided to have a new name." said Garnet. Sasuke then smiled at her being proud of her for changing her new name. Of course, Eiko and Zidane were confused to why Garnet would change her name. "Why would you change your name, Garnet?" asked Zidane. "Yeah. Why?" asked Eiko. "Well... because if Itachi is looking for me, I should change my name to "Dagger"." said Garnet. "Hmm. "Dagger". I like it!" said Eiko. "Okay, Dagger. Try to pretend that you're meeting someone with a proper greeting." said Sasuke. "Okay. Here it goes... Ahem! Hello. My name is Dagger. I am from Konohagakure. Also known aS... "The Village Hidden In The Leaves".;  
How was that?" asked Dagger. "Perfect! You will now be called, "Dagger". Let's go, "Dagger"." said Sasuke. "Alrighty!" said Dagger as she, Sasuke, Zidane and Eiko decided to go into Ordon Village.

At the spring...

When Sasuke, Dagger, Eiko and Zidane made it to the spring, the gate was locked. Inside was a boy named Link and 2 girls: A girl who was Link's fiance, Ilia,  
and Midna, an imp who was an old friend of Link's. "Hey, Link." said Sasuke. "Sasuke! You're back! I knew you would return someday!" said Link as he gave Sasuke a friendly hug. "You know these people?" asked Garnet. "Of course! I met them in one of my travels. I'll tell you later." said Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke! I missed you so much, baby. How have you been?" asked Midna as she jumped on Sasuke's back. ""Baby?" asked Zidane. "What? Two people sometimes call each other names that are romantic because they love each other." said Eiko. "Oh." siad Zidane.

Later that night...

Since Sasuke, Eiko, Zidane, and Dagger made it to Ordon Village, they decided to stay overnight at Link's house inside the attic. Sasuke then told Dagger of how he met Ilia, Link, Midna, and Zelda. Sasuke then said that Midna would warp them there to Zelda's Chamber since Hyrule was now restored. Ever since that night of when Garnet, Eiko, and Zidane entered Ordon Village (along with Sasuke) that night, Midna and Garnet became rivals over Garnet. Since Garnet told Sasuke that she was to marry Itachi, Sasuke declared him and Itachi as rivals over Garnet. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Forbidden Love Chapter 4: Dagger's Haircut (Dagger's Song)

The next day...

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, Dagger was gone. Sasuke then went upstairs to see Link cooking fish soup for the trip so the part wouldn't get hungry.  
When Sasuke saw Link, he asked Link, "Link? Have you seen Dagger?" to which Link replied, "I think she went to Ordon Ranch with Eiko and Zidane. You'll find her there. Be careful! We're leaving later on at 1:00 P.M." said Link. "What time is it now?" asked Sasuke. "It's 12:00 P.M. You kinda overslept Sasuke. So,  
we're leaving in about an hour." said Link. "Great. Where's Ilia and Midna?" asked Sasuke. "Um... Ilia is at Ordon Spring while Midna is up the ladder looking out the window." said Link. "Great. Thanks!" said Sasuke as he headed out of Link's house to find Dagger, Zidane, and Eiko at Ordon Ranch.

Earlier at the ranch before Sasuke woke up...

9:00 A.M.

"Dagger? I have a question to ask you." said Eiko. "Sure. What is it, Eiko?" asked Dagger. "Um... do you love Sasuke?" asked Eiko. "Uh... To tell you the truth,  
I do. In fact, I want to marry him after we defeat Itachi." said Dagger. "Why not marry him noW?" asked Eiko. "Because... Itachi might find out and then, he'll end up killing Sasuke forcing me to marry him." said Dagger. "But..." said Dagger as she ended up singing, "Sally's Song" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas".

Dagger:  
I sense there's something in the wind That feels like tragedy's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him Can't shake this feeling that I have The worst is just around the bend And does he notice My feelings for him?  
And will he see?  
How much he means to me I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Oh how I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic cloud Try as I may It doesn't last And will we ever End up together?  
No I think not It's never to become For I am not...the one

Later...

"Dagger? Are you here? Huh? Dagger? What are you doing?" asked Sasuke. "Stay back Sasuke! Don't come any closer!" said Dagger. "Why?" asked Sasuke as Dagger cut her hair. "That's why." said Sasuke to himself. "Well? How do I look?" asked Dagger as she turned around to face Sasuke. "Oh... Dagger... you look wonderful."

Sasuke:  
Dagger - now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.

Dagger:  
You really don't have to do that Sasuke.

Sasuke:  
I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
Whenever I see someone Less fortunate than I (And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I)  
My tender heart Tends to start to bleed And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know I know exactly what they need And even in your case Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed Follow my lead And yes, indeed You will be:

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys When you talk to boys Little ways to flirt and flounce I'll show you what shoes to wear How to fix your hair Everything that really counts

To be popular I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts You'll be good at sports Know the slang you've got to know So let's start 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis Think of it as personality dialysis Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a Sister and adviser There's nobody wiser Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular And with an assist from me To be who you'll be Instead of dreary who-you-were... well, are There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu-ler ... lar!

La la la la We're gonna make you popular

When I see depressing creatures With unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf To think of Celebrated heads of state or Specially great communicators Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude It's the way you're viewed So it's very shrewd to be Very very popular Like me!

Why, Miss Dagger, look at you. You're beautiful.

(Dagger is then dressed in Sakura's dress (an edited black dress)

Dagger:  
I - I have to go. We're leaving in a half an hour.

Sasuke:  
You're welcome!  
And though you protest Your disinterest I know clandestinely You're gonna grin and bear it Your new found popularity La la la la You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular As me!

Later...

As Midna was waiting for Eiko, Dagger, Zidane, and Sasuke to get back, Link was already packing his stuff and went to go get Ilia and Colin at The Ordon Spring while she stayed behind saying that they will meet her at the entrance to Hyrule because they were going to be living in Hyrule Castle... for now.

Midna:  
Hands touch, eyes meet Sudden silence, sudden heat Hearts leap in a giddy whirl He could be that boy But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far Don't lose sight of who you are Don't remember that rush of joy He could be that boy I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal To the land of what-might-have-been But that doesn't soften the ache we feel When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb She who's winsome, she wins him Gold hair with a gentle curl That's the girl he chose And Heaven knows I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start Wishing only wounds the heart I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl There's a girl I know He loves her so I'm not that girl 


	5. Chapter 5

A Forbidden Love Chapter 5 The Kiss

1 day later...

Later that night in Macalania Woods...

When Sasuke found Dagger at the spring, he decided to talk to her. "Hey, Dagger." said Sasuke. "Oh. Hey Sasuke." said Dagger, sadly. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke concerned about Dagger. "Well, I'm feeling kinda sad right now because... by the time Itachi comes back, I'll be able to go back with them." said Dagger. "No.  
Don't do that. Don't leave me. Okay?" asked Sasuke. "Why?" asked Dagger. "Because... I Love You." said Sasuke. Dagger's eyes widened at the thought of Sasuke saying that to her. "Dagger. Listen to me. If Itachi comes here, then you, I, and the rest of the gang can go back to Konoha together. Itachi will never find us there." said Sasuke. "Yeah... but... Sasuke. Alexandria is right ahead of Konoha." said Dagger. "I don't care. We can get married there in Konoha after Itachi is killed... by me... his own little brother." said Sasuke. A tear then fell from Dagger's left eye as she started crying in tears of sadness. "Dagger?" asked Sasuke. "I can't, I just can't! I can't go, Sasuke! Itachi won't let me go!" said Dagger as she started crying. Afterward, Sasuke decided to kiss her. "Dagger.  
Look at me. Dagger, I don't care what Itachi says. He's my older brother. But, you and I will be together forever... my love... Forever." said Sasuke as he gave Dagger a serious look on his face. "Forever? Promise?" asked Dagger. "Here's my promise." said Sasuke as he leaned forward and kissed her as they shared a moonlit tryst underwater. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Forbidden Love Chapter 6: Dagger's Capture!

The next morning...

When Sasuke and Dagger woke up, Zelda called them and said, "Sasuke! Dagger! Wake up! Itachi's here! Guys! He's here!" she said to the rest of the group including Dagger and Sasuke while Itachi and Kisame were on horses. "Um... excuse me miss, but have you seen a young girl by the name of "Princess Garnet"?" asked Itachi. "Uh... We haven't seen her." said Zelda,  
lying. "Oh yeah? Then who's that look-alike that looks like the princess?" asked Kisame. "What do you want with her... Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he pulled out his sword. "Sasuke... it's been a while." said Itachi. "My. How you've grown." said Kisame. "Kisame! Let me deal with this. Stay with Princess Garnet and don't let her out of your sight." said Itachi. "But... why can't I take her back to the castle?" asked Kisame. "Kisame! I'm the boss here and when I say, "Stay with Princess Garnet and don't let her out of your sight.", I mean it!" said Itachi. "Now then... where were we... Sasuke?" asked Itachi. "Come and get it Itachi."  
said Sasuke. "Oh... this thing is about to get really ugly." said Midna. "Bring it on!" said Sasuke as he was about to charge at Itachi but Itachi kept beating him up. "Sasuke!" cried Midna. "You stay away from him!" said Dagger to himself. He then choked Sasuke to a tree. "You're still too weak... you don't have enough hate... and you know something, Sasuke? You never will because Garnet is mine..." said Itachi. "Shut up. I didn't even know that she was a princess." said Sasuke,  
gagging. "And... she's also marrying me." said Itachi. "What?" gagged Sasuke. "That's right. I will become the new king of Alexandria with Garnet as my queen."  
said Itachi. Itachi then started doing Tsukoyomi on Sasuke as he screamed out loud. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Dagger. "Isn't that heartwarming? Using Tsukoyomi on his own brother. He'll show him no mercy." said Kisame. Sasuke then passed out. "No..." said Dagger crying. "Come. Let's take Zelda, Zidane, Link, Ilia, Colin, and Eiko to the castle prison while Garnet goes with me back to her chamber." said Itachi as he, Kisame, Dagger, Colin, Zelda, Link, Zidane, Ilia, Eiko, and Itachi (except Midna who stayed behind to watch Sasuke) went to the castle prison while Itachi took Garnet back to her bedroom chamber. The others (including Dagger) back at the castle, thought that Sasuke was believed to be dead but Midna and Zidane were the only ones who believed that he was alive. Midna then decided that she would have to take Sasuke to Konoha because Sakura was a medical ninja there and she would be the one to heal Sasuke. So... Midna transformed back into her human form, and rushed Sasuke to Konoha on Epona because Link had left her there. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Forbidden Love Chapter 7: Garnet's Letter.

When Sasuke was unconscious and Midna was waiting in the waiting room with Naruto and Kakashi while waiting for Sasuke to come out of the ER, Midna told Sakura to give Sasuke a letter from Dagger when he woke up. When Sakura came out, she said, "Midna. You may see him now." said Sakura. "How is he?" asked Naruto concerned for his old teamate. "Well, he has suffered minor injuries. But... other than that, he will be fine. Sasuke's okay! However..." said Sakura. "However...?" asked Midna. "He still speaks Garnet's name in his sleep saying the name, "Dagger"." said Sakura. "Yeah because, I told Naruto that the reason why Sasuke wanted to name Garnet, "Dagger", so she won't be seen. Unfortunately, we were too late for the wedding. Stupid Itachi." said Midna clutching her left Twili arm. Midna then decided to go in Sasuke's room and to give Sasuke the letter.

The letter read:

Dear Sasuke,  
Well, if you're reading this, that means that I am now Garnet Uchiha. You can still call me, "Dagger". However, our friends will call me Garnet. I've waited for you to come and rescue me and show up for the wedding. Unfortunately, you were a bit too late. That's right. I kissed your brother but... I didn't like it because... his kiss was kind of cold while your kiss was more romantic. And... when I'm with you, Sasuke, I feel... safe. But, when I'm with Itachi, I feel.  
danger with him. But, if you want to fight Itachi, I suggest you fight him at The Final Valley. We will all be waiting for you. Also, Orochimaru has given me a Curse Mark, so don't be suprised. I wish you were there. I was completely knocked out for 2 hours straight! Well, this letter has gone on too long. So, I'll say goodbye. I told Link to give this to you because my mother is getting old now and now I will be the next Queen Of Alexandria with Itachi as my king. But,  
no matter where you are, Sasuke, no matter if you're in all our hearts, you will always be in my heart... forever.

Love,  
Dagger.

Of course, Sasuke was shocked to have learned that his own older brother, Itachi, had already married his girlfriend... the one that he adored so much for 10 years straight... Dagger. Sasuke was also shocked that Orochimaru had given Garnet The Curse Mark. So, Sasuke decided that he would have to defeat Orochimaru first then Itachi. Sasuke then had an idea: Midna would kill Orochimaru while Sasuke would kill Itachi. Unfortunately, Sasuke would have to stay in the Hospital for 3 days straight so that way, he can recover. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Forbidden Love Chapter 8: Sasuke Is Coming

Meanwhile...

Colin, Eiko, Ilia, Dagger, Link, Zelda, and Zidane were all in Garnet/Dagger's room. Garnet/Dagger was looking out the window and thinking of Sasuke.  
"Garnet? Are you alright?" asked Colin. "No. I... xsighX. I miss Sasuke." said Garnet/Dagger. "Garnet... what if... he doesn't come back?" asked Link. "Link!  
That's a lie! Sasuke will come back! And when he'll save us all! I know it!" said Zidane. "Zidane... Look. Sasuke is dead okay? Dead! Let's just move on with our lives and forget all about him." said Ilia. "No... Sasuke will be in our hearts... forever." said Garnet/Dagger. All of a sudden, Eiko started crying and said, "I miss Sasuke!" "Don't cry Eiko! It's OK! Sasuke is coming to save us all!" said Zidane comforting Eiko. All of a sudden, everyone was shocked to have heard that from Zidane even though he was dead... or so they thought... "I... I can feel him! I can almost hear his voice." said Zidane. "Zidane... how would you know? Sasuke's dead!" said Eiko continuing to cry. "No he's not Eiko! Well... Sasuke and I may not have been teamates but we were still close friends. I became friends with Sasuke and Garnet. I wanted to be on the same team as them so we could all work together as a team... Unfortunately, I ended up being paired with Eiko, Naruto, and Sakura. I really liked Eiko as a friend because... we were really close. We still are. She's like... a little sister to me." said Zidane.  
Eiko then ran to hug Zidane. "Zidane? Are you sure that Sasuke is alive?" asked Eiko as she stopped crying. "Yes. No matter where we are, Sasuke will be with us... forever." said Zidane. "Garnet! When the 7 of us were captured, did Midna come along too?" asked Colin. "No. I told Midna to look after Sasuke so he won't die alone. She then took him to the Hospital and I assumed he died there." said Garnet/Dagger. "Well... tomorrow in the kingdom, we're having his funeral." said Zidane. "Okay." said Garnet/Dagger. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Forbidden Love Chapter 9: A Kiss And A Nightmare

The next day...

Dagger was sitting on a chair right next to the windowsil and looking out for any sign of Sasuke to prove that he was alive. Then, Itachi came in. "Oh.  
Itachi, it's you." said Dagger. "You know, that time that I killed Sasuke that day, he was crying out in pain." said Itachi. "He cried out... because of  
me." said Dagger. "Garnet. If ever I see Sasuke alive, I will kill him and you will spend the rest of your eternity with me or... you can join him in  
the afterlife. Which will you choose?" asked Itachi. "I'd rather die than be married to you!" said Garnet/Dagger as Itachi kissed her. Garnet/Dagger's face was  
red, and she kicked him in the private. "Never do that again!" said Dagger as she ran to the guest room. "Very well then. Tonight, I will kill Dagger  
that way, she can join Sasuke in the afterlife." said Itachi.

Later that night...

Dagger had a nightmare.

In Dagger's nightmare...

She was trapped in a prison room with all of her friends and Sasuke came just in time with Midna to save them. "Sasuke!" cried Dagger. "Dagger!" cried  
Sasuke as he was about to run but Kisame with The Helmarock (sp) King came in and snatched Sasuke away. ""NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Dagger. As Kisame flew  
to Itachi on the bird with Sasuke in its beak, Itachi gave the command to throw Sasuke in the air and to land in the sea.

Out of Dagger's nightmare...

The next day...

When Dagger woke up the next morning, she decided to free her friends and to escape the castle so they could go and see Sasuke in the Hospital in Konoha.  
Tomorrow would be the day of when Sasuke would come and save Dagger. So, Dagger, Colin, Eiko, Ilia, Link, Zelda, and Zidane went to Konoha to visit  
Sasuke in the Hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

A Forbidden Love Chapter 10: Reunited!

At the Hospital...Midna, and Sakura were all waiting for the rest of the party (along with Dagger) to see Sasuke. "Garnet!" cried Midna as she hugged Dagger. "Hey,  
Garnet. It's been a long time." said Sakura. "How is Sasuke?" asked Dagger. "Zidane! You were right! Sasuke is alive! I knew he was alive! I knew it! I knew it!" cried Eiko jumping ip and down for joy. "Okay, Eiko. Calm down. Let me wake him up by healing him so he'll be able to see you. You know, Garnet or should I say, "Dagger", he's been calling your name and asking you where you were. Well, here he is." said Sakura as she started healing him. Afterward, Sasuke woke up. "Sasuke!" cried Midna. "Oh, Sasuke." said Dagger. "Sasuke! You're alive!" cried Dagger as she ran to hug Sasuke. "Of course I am." said Sasuke. "I missed you!" cried Dagger. "Sasuke... I Love You." said Dagger. "I Love You too Dagger." said Sasuke. "Sasuke... we thought you were dead. But... Eiko and Zidane were the only ones who believed that you were alive and here you are." said Dagger. "I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone." said Midna. "Yeah. Good idea Midna." said Zidane.


	11. Chapter 11

A Forbidden Love Chapter 11: A Murder In The Night!

Later that night...

As Itachi and Kisame were on their way to go and find Dagger, they found out that she had escaped. So, they headed over to Konoha. So, Dagger,  
Sasuke, and the rest of the group headed over to Midgar later that night for Dagger and Sasuke to get married.

Meanwhile...

While Itachi and Kisame were looking for Dagger, they found Naruto and captured him. Unfortunately, Itachi and Kisame had already killed Sakura after they captured Naruto. And so, Naruto died that night after The 9-Tailed Fox was removed from him.

Later...

While Itachi and Kisame were gone, Orochimaru went into Brahne's chamber and killed her on her deathbed. 


	12. Chapter 12

A Forbidden Love Chapter 12: The Sad News

(NOTE: UM, GUYS I HAVE A QUESTION. I NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING. SHOULD I NAME GARNET, "GARNET", OR "DAGGER"?)

After the wedding the next day...

After Garnet/Dagger and Sasuke married in Midgar, Eiko and Zidane had gotten a letter from Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage saying that Naruto had died while having The 9-Tailed Fox taken outside of him while Sakura died after being killed by Itachi while Kisame had killed Naruto while taking out The 9-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto. Also Tsunade also said that Queen Brahne was killed by Orochimaru on the night that Sasuke and the rest of the gang left. So, Garnet lost her mother,  
while Sasuke had lost his old teamates and Eiko and Zidane had lost their teaamates. Later that night, Sasuke and Garnet/Dagger made love. They then decided that they would have a funeral for Naruto, Sakura, and Brahne. 


	13. Chapter 13

A Forbidden Love Chapter 13: The Fight!

The next morning...

After Dagger and Sasuke woke up, Midna told them that Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru had just arrived to come and take Dagger back to Alexandria but Dagger,  
Sasuke, and Zidane decided to split up to kill Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru. "What do you want... Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he and Itachi warped to The Final Valley. "What I want... Sasuke... is Garnet. At first, I thought you had died. But... I knew that somewhere in my heart that you were alive. "Shut up already!  
Let's fight!" said Sasuke. "Very well then." said Itachi as he and Sasuke began fighting.

Meanwhile with Dagger and Orochimaru...

Dagger had arrived in The Chunin Exam Preliminary Stage 1 along with Orochimaru. "Why are we here?" asked Dagger. "Because... I thought that this would be the first time we get to fight." said Orochimaru. "After you die, Orochimaru, this Curse Mark will be gone on the left side of my neck." said Dagger. "Oh. Okay."  
said Orochimaru. "Let's finish this quickly!" said Dagger as she charged towards Orochimaru and began to fight him.

Meanwhile with Kisame and Zidane...

Zidane had arrived in The Chunin Exam Prelimary Stage 1 along with Kisame. "So... you must be... Kisame Hoshigaki. I've heard so much about you... from Sasuke."  
said Zidane. "Oh, you know my name already? It's such an honor." said Kisame. "Enough chatter! Let's fight already!" said Zidane as he and Kisame began fighting. 


	14. Chapter 14

A Forbidden Love Chapter 14: The End

After Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru were defeated by Sasuke, Zidane, and Dagger, Zidane and Eiko married the next day. Dagger had given birth to a baby girl named, "Garnet" named after her real name. Eiko then gave birth to a baby boy and girl named Naruto and Sakura. As Naruto and Sakura grew older, they became the new squadmates of Squad 8 just like their old friends, Naruto and Sakura. Garnet then joined Dagger, Sai, and Sasuke on their squad as she got older. Dagger then became the new queen of Alexandria with Sasuke as her king and Garnet as a princess. Link and Ilia then married and adopted Colin as their son because they looked up to him like a son.

And that's the story of how I saved my kingdom from the Akatsuki, and married the love of my life, Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha of The Uchiha Clan. Of course, Sasuke was the only survivor of The Uchiha Clan.

And they all lived happily ever after! The End! 


End file.
